Code Geass R2: Love Book I
by CodeGeassLelouchC.C
Summary: My first fanfiction! Lelouch is Zero again! Lelouch looks at stuff in new ways after meeting the girl of his dreams. With her will he continue his plan? Will he help Nunally? Will he destroy Father? Lelouch and Anya. R&R! This is different! Try it! Actually this is pretty much how I would want the anime to go but there are original parts! Dont worry! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : First fanfiction, when Anya and Gino come to study at the school with Lelouch in Season 2 or known as R2.**

**PS: There is going to be a lot of OOC. Be aware!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in Code Geass also I dont own Code Geass all credit goes to the owners.**

Chapter 1:

Ugh, Sayoko... Why did Sayoko have to accept all of those dates.. Why couldn't see have gone instead of me. "Sorry Shirley, I promoise I will explain everything later". I was tiptoeing to get away from Shirley.

"Maybe you can explain somethings to me", Anya the Knight of Six appeared.

Did I have a date with Anya?

"Is this the same Lelouch?", Anya showed a picture on her electronic diary.

That was when I was a prince back in the homeland! "Of course that's not, however remarkable likeness!"

"Lelouch old man!" Gino the Knight of Three slapped me on the back. "May I please go to your chess games with you? The ones where you bet a lot of money!"

"When I told them about your adventures defeating nobles in chess, he got super excited" Rivalz came up with Arthur.

"Rivalz I swear your..." I heard a bunch of girls scream. They were chasing me! The girls pushed me and tried to get me all at once. After a few minutes they gave me some space and I saw Shirley standing right in front of me glaring. She raised her hand in the motion of slapping me when I heard a pistol load. I knew the sound of a pistol loading since I killed so many people when I was Zero.

"Don't try to slap him Shirley. You don't want to do it."

I was surprised to see Anya doing that. She barely knew me and she was trying to save me from getting slapped by Shirley.

"Fine. So Lelouch, what lucky girl do you have a date with this time?"

"Ahh.. I"

"You not only gamble but you run around with other girls too? Your pathetic!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Wait no. I-Its just that I forgot, here. This is for not explaining about it." I gave her a shirt which I bought for her.

"O-oh it's an apology! You think you can fix what you did by giving me some silly thing!"

"You got it all wrong.." I stuttered.

"AN APOLOGY!"

She was going to slap me real this time however Anya actually went through with her threat and shot but not at her, right beside her.

"I told you Shirley, just don't." Anya said.

So many people were here watching what was going on! I was shocked as everyone. Anya actually shot just to save me! I was actually flattered. Shirley was terrified, she left without a word.

"Attention everyone!" Milly shouted over the speaker. "For my Graduation Event I am creating an event called Cupid Day!"

"That's swell but isn't it a little early until Graduation?" Gino asked.

"Well, not for me! You see I'm repeating my senior year so as soon as I get enough course credits I graduate!" Milly replied.

"Ohh that's how the education system works here"

"Pres. are you really going to graduate? Why don't you just wait until we graduate too?"

"Sorry Rivalz but I can't. Well the Cupid Day event is when everyone wears the hat which I give on your head. Boys get blue, girls get pink. If you steal the hat from your target and put it on, from the power of myself they have to become Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" everyone exclaimed.

**AN: I know its a shot chapter but I'm going to make my others long. Be ready! This is my first fanfiction you can give me constructive critisicim. I would like to know how you all feel about this story and how you think I can improve! Thanks! Love you all fanfic.**

**I'll give you a little information about me. I'm not a newbie to fanfiction. I've been reading fanfiction for 3 years. I have decided to express my imagination on fanfiction. After reading a lot of fanfictions I have decided to start writing myself on fanfiction.**

**I forgot to mention that I will try updating every 1 or 2 days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back!**

**PS: Just to warn you this chapter isn't going to be long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in Code Geass. All credit goes to Code Geass.**

After Milly's announcement I walked to Anya and asked her to walk with me. We started to walk near the garden.I didn't know what to say after she defended me from Shirley in front of everyone. So i started to ask her, "Anya, why did you take out the gun and threaten to shoot Shirley and later you shot right beside her? I haven't also known you for long."

"Lelouch, I did it because you don't deserve to get slapped, your a nice person. I've seen you attitude."

"I haven't walked in the night for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I used to walk with my mother a lot, near the gardens and in the night" I replied.

"Where is your mother?"

"Well... my mother died a long time ago."

"Oh, sorry I asked. However I have lost something important also. I lost my memories, I don't remember anything of my past except  
me having a best friend, however he was a prince but he just left one day and I never saw him again."

"I-I don't know what I can say, memories are something which you treasure forever." I looked at the clock and saw it was 11pm and we had school the next day. "Anya, it is pretty late you should go home."

"Lelouch..."

"Yes?"

"Let us star gaze for sometime, I like the feeling of the night", Anya suggested.

"Sure", we sat down on the grass looking at the stars. "Anya, I've seen that you don't talk to people that much but why are you talking to me now?"

"Lelouch, I know I can trust you."

"Well Anya I am pretty surprised for you to say all of those nice things to me."

I looked at her and saw that she fell asleep. I was worried, should I leave her here or should I take her to my room. I decided to take her to my room, I went into my room by the window and tucked her into the bed. After that I went to the washroom, brushed my teeth and laid a cover to sleep.

Mornning:

I woke up and saw that Anya was still asleep so I decided to brush, take a shower and make breakfast. I knew Rolo was on a mission with Jeremiah. I finished making breakfast when I saw Anya come out of the room. _ She kinda looked cute when she wakes up._ Wait why would I think that, I am Zero! I don't care about humanity.

"Hey Anya, good morning! Breakfast?"

"Thanks Lelouch"

"Aren't you going to report into HQ?" I asked.

"I called them"

"Well hope you had a good sleep because Milly wants us to be at the Student Council room and today is the Cupid Day event. WE both walked to the Student Council room to see Rivalz crying and laughing at the same time. I didn't also bother to ask. I saw every one there.

"Hey Anya, why didn't you come back to HQ and where did you sleep last night?" Gino asked.

"Umm I-I stayed at a friend's house yesterday." She replied.

"Do you have any friends?" Gino questioned.

"Well whatever, all of you go to your classes and I'm going to start the event!" Milly said.

**AN: I might scrap this chapter, I don't know. R&R guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything from Code Geass. All credit goes to owners of Code Geass.**

I went to the Office of Secret Intelligence and saw that Rolo was back from his mission. I didn't know who should take my hat. "At this rate, it will be impossible for me to smash the world and create a new one. It is Cupid Day, I am going to end my relationship with all the girls at todays event".

"That will keep you in the clear and let you focus on being Zero" Rolo said.

"Yes, its good that we got the teachers to participate at this event too. Viletta, you're going to steal my hat from me".

"But won't that just invite weird misunderstandings, I think Sayoko should take responsibility here.." Viletta answered.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be doing another job. I have to play stand in during the event for Master Lelouch" Sayoko interrupted.

"But we have to make sure that some strange girl doesn't grab the hat" Rolo chimed in.

"Why not let Shirley get the hat, she is in love with Lelouch." Viletta suggested.

"Attention everyone! This is Milly Ashford speaking as the president for the last time, my graduation event is going to begin in a few seconds. Now listen everyone, if any club brings Lelouch Lamperouge's hat to me they will get their budget increased 10 fold".

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"This... is a horrible dream!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, START!"

I was going to run when something happened and the next minute I knew I was in a locker with my brother, Rolo. I figured it out and thought that Rolo used his Geass to stop time and help me escape. I met up with Sayokok who looked exactly like me and switched. I went to the office of Secret Intelligance and gave Sayoko directions. After she chased off all of the clubs I went upstairs and we switched back. Suddenly there was a huge shock and I was in the Modred's hands. I was shocked to see the Modred in the campus. Anya climbed out and switched hats. I was surprised to see Anya do that. "Anya, you know what that means right?"

"Yes Lelouch I know".

"Hey, umm did you both switch your hats?" Gino asked.

"Yes we did." Anya replied.

I just nodded, I was still trying to progress what happened there.

"Dispatch all police forces to Ashford Academy, a knightmare has been launched there" and unknown voice said.

**Suzaku's POV**

"What, the Modred has been launched! Get the Lancelot ready!" Suzaku said.

**Lelouch's POV**

I could hear people whispering like "The Knight of Six and the Vice President are now a couple!". I was happy Anya took my hat, but I wasn' t sure if we would be dating. However, Anya always makes me smile. A soldier comes to tell Gino and Anya that they were requested to the Government Bureau of Area 11.

"Okay, cya Lelouch" Gino said.

I was going to say bye to Anya but she suddenly hugged me, I was happy. It surprised me that Anya made me smile.

"Bye Lelouch, I'll see you later"

"Okay Anya".

"I'm very proud of you both" the President jumped on me.

"Milly, these few years has been the best years in my life. Thanks you!" Shirley exclaimed.

**AN: I don't know how this chapter is so you all review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is another chapter, guys I really want more people to review. However a lot of people have visited and viewed the story.**

The next few days the whole school was talking about me and Anya being a couple. The President became a weather woman. Shirley was angry since she wanted to exchange hats. She didn't talk to me one bit. I didn't mind Anya and I being a couple. However I haven't seen Anya for a few days. We decided to go on our first date to know each other better. I was getting ready for the date.

-**Anya's POV**

(Major OOC!)

**PS: I've never written a date seen so I am accepting the insults on this chapter.**

I was excited to go on our date today, I was surprised that I took Lelouch's hat on Cupid Day, but I didn't regret it.

"Anya, where are you going?" Gino asked.

I didn't want to answer him so I just said, "I'll be back later". I called a taxi and went to Lelouch's house, outside I saw him outside.

**Lelouch's POV**

I saw Anya approaching me and she looked beautiful, she wore a white frock with pink shoes and a pink short blazer. I could stare at her the whole day. Wait! Why did I think that...I feel like a nerdy boy staring at his crush. "Hello Anya, looking beautiful as always." She started blushing after I said that sentence.

"Hey Lelouch"

"So where do you want to go?"

"Where do YOU want to go, Lelouch?"

"I asked you first"

"Well, I don't care." She stuck her tongue out at me. I was happy to see Anya being playful.

"Well, why don't we go to a restaurant and after that decide what you want to do the rest of the evening?", I asked.

"Sure"

I knew a lot of good restaurants but I wanted to take Anya to the best. I remember Milly talking about this restaurant called Ian's. I decided to call them and reserve a table. "Well we are all set. Ready to go Anya?" She nodded her head. We called a taxi and head to the restaurant. We ate, talked and laughed. Anya talked a lot more than usual, but I didn't mind, I actually liked it. The rest of the evening we walked around the city and talked. We went to the park, and fed the birds. The sun was setting and we decided to head back.

**AN: I don;t know if Anya saying she confesses her love now is the best idea but R&R and I'll see what the reviews say.**

"Lelouch,"

"Yes Anya?"

"Lelouch, I like you!" She blurted out at once. Her face became red, filled with embarrassment, like a ripe tomato. I was shocked that she just confessed her feelings like that. I thought it was a simple crush but I realize that she was serious. Not that I didn't like her like how she likes me but I was worried about my plan to conquer Britannia. Will a relationship with the Knight of Six affect the plan? If she finds out that I'm Zero what will happen?

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way like me!" She quickly rushed.

I was giving her the wrong idea because I didn't reply! "No no, Anya I actually do like you. I'm not teasing your or joking around with you, I've liked you since the time I saw you. Also if people joke around about other girls and me, I will always have eyes for you." After I said that, her eyes brimmed with joy, she hugged me. I was powerless whenever she smiled at me. We talked a lot after that. We talked until the sun set. I decided to drop her off at the HQ. I called a cab and said, "Government Building, please."

"You know you don't have to escort me back." Anya complained.

"Anya, it is a date, I have to drop you back."

We arrived at the Government Building and were halted by the guards.

"Only authorized personnel" The head Guard said. He came to see into the cab and saw it was Anya, they quickly opened the gate. She got off the cab and said,

"Bye, Lelouch. I'll see you later, I had a lot of fun today!"

After I dropped of Anya, I head back to my dormitory and hit the bed and slumbered of to sleep.

**AN: I know this chapter sucks and it is too short but sorry and just a warning the next chapter is going to be a little switched with the normal order of the episodes in the Anime.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning." I greeted whoever was in the student council.

"Hey Lelouch" I heard a voice very familiar, I looked up and saw it was Anya smiling at me. I realzied nobody else was in the room yet except Anya and I. "Lelouch, there's going to be a wedding, a very important one and, Suzaku, Gino and I are supposed to be there. So... umm.. would you want to come as my partner?"

"Sure" I answered. "Tell me the story of the wedding?"

Anya explained the wedding which was going to take place and I realized I made a mistake agreeing to go with Anya to the wedding. If the Chinese and Britannia join together, the Black Knights would have a greater threat. However I could not decline her invitation after I agreed.

"What an arranged marriage!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, the Empress of China and the first prince of Britannia, Odysseus."

"I see. Well I'm still going to go with you since I agreed already."

"Aww, look at the new couple talking privately." Milly just walked in to the room with a bag of groceries. We both blushed at that comment. I was surprised to see her in the school, she graduated. "Milly why are you here?"

"Well, I'm just staying for two days and then I'm leaving for my job."

"Oh, okay."

**Day of the Wedding**

Anya and I walked inside the hall and I heard a small gasp ripple through the crowd. I could hear the whispers saying, "Why is the Knight of Six and that boy holding hands?" We just ignored the whispers. We walked over to Suzaku and Cecile.

"Hey guys! Looks like you both came as a couple."

Cecile gasped, "couple..?"

"Suzaku, Anya and Lelouch! Look what I found! It this charred neut stuff which Suzaku told me about!" Gino exclaimed. "So how do i eat it Suzaku?"

"Uhh.. I think that is just a decoration made out of food"

"Oh!" Gino said.

I was worried someone would recognized me as the lost prince but nobody did. Maybe it was because nobody from the royal family had seen my face for 7 years. Everybody was dancing and I was dancing with Anya.

**(MAJOR OOC HERE!)**

I saw Suzaku and Gino go up to the stage, ask Schniezel about something and he nodded his head. It seemed suspicious but I had no idea which was going to happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention. Gino and I wants to congratulate four people this evening. First I would like to congratulate the First Prince of Britannia and the Empress of China. Next, we would like to congratulate the new couple, Son of the Earl Lamperouge, Lelouch and the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim!"

The whole hall gasped. I smelled Gino's hand in this plan. After that little announcement everybody was staring at us.

"Now now, everybody your making them uncomfortable. However, we are all surprised that the Knight of Six fell in love." Schnizel said with his fake smile he always has.

After Schnizel said that a lot of people came up to us and congratulated us. Anya was in her monotone state. However I knew she was blushing, who wouldn't have in this situation. Suddenly the whole place shook. A lot of people were shocked, I knew in a few minutes that this place would be filled with chaos. I looked and saw that the reason the room shook because there were four Black Knights knightmare frames. I was shocked because I did not order this attack, maybe they did it themselves. I saw that Suzaku, Gino and Anya was standing in front of the Black Knights' Soldiers. The leader was Oghi. I decided to help out, I casually walked over to the group.

"What does the Black Knights gain from coming here?" Schnizel asked.

"Is Britannia that stupid? We came to stop this wedding."

The whole crowd went up in uproar. Suzaku attacked first and Gino and Anya followed, I knew this place was going to be a full scaled battle and the guards were escorting everyone out but I couldn't leave Suzaku, Gino and Anya fighting there. So I decided to help, I took out an invention I made myself. A mobile weapon that nobody would detect. I tapped the pen three times and it morphed into a sword. I knew I would be hurting my own forces but they didn't ask me on this decision. I also attacked them. Most people think I'm hopeless with physical activities but I'm not. When I was 10 i was a martial arts master and an excellent Knightmare Frame Pilot. I used to verse against Bismark, the Knight of One, I think I got all of the skills from my mother, Marriane. However when I went to Japan or Area 11 I hid those skills. The four knightmares were spreading havoc everywhere. I decided to stop them. "Hey, Gino can I use your Knightmare?"

He looked at me weird but he said, "Sure but don't scratch it"

I turned on the Tristan and was amazed of the complexity of the systems. However it was enough to work with. Within a minute all four Knightmare frames were down. Oghi realized they had lost and they retreated. I wasn't surprised, Oghi is a coward and barely trusts me. I stepped out of the Tristan and returned the keys back to Gino.

I heard clapping and I turned around to see Schnizel was there the whole time. "Amazing, Lelouch Lamperouge. Your skills at a knightmare frame are excellent."

"Thank you Schnizel."

"Lelouch, I thought you were hopeless at physical activities!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Its more like I'm too lazy to do them"

"Hey guys look at this" Gino pointed outside. There were at least 200-300 Knightmare frames standing outside ready to fight. I was pissed off at the Black Knights because they were doing all of this destruction without my consent and they were ruining the name of the Black Knights. The knights of the round were going to go into their respective knightmares when Schnizel stopped them said, "Wait let us see how good Lelouch's skills are." Typicall of Schnizel always testing someone.

"Gino, give Lelouch your Knightmare for now and everyone else get into your knightmare frames, be ready to back Lelouch if he calls for it" Schnizel said.

Gino gave me his keys and said, "Good luck, because I don't know if I can also beat all of them at once, alone"

I just sent re-assuring smile to all of them. I didn't want to destroy every knightmare of the Black Knights but I had to do it because they want to see how good I am. I turned on the Tristan and took it in front of the Black Knights. The Black Knights rushed at the Tristan at an alarming speed but somehow my mind gave me every part of their pattern and how they move. With that I destroyed every Knight Mare in a matter of minutes. I landed the Tristan carefully and saw that Anya recorded the fight onto her Diary. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, Lelouch Lamperouge that was a fantastic display of your skill! Have you ever thought of joining the military? You would be an asset to Britannia." Schnizel said. It was just like Schnizel to take advantage of the people he sees useful, well that shows that we are related.

"No thanks. I'm fine with going to school." I looked to see how Anya felt of my skill and I saw that she was smiling. Her smiling intern made me smile. Schnizel got a phone interrupting our talk, his body movement changed slightly but he didn't show any signs of distress.

"It seems like the Empress of China was captured by the Black Knights."

"Are you going to "rescue" her?" I asked.

"No, it seems like she went willingly."

After our discussion I went back home, I was tired. However before I went to sleep I made a call to the Black Knights. "Put it on speaker Oghi. I know what you all did at the Empress of China's wedding and I'm disappointed in everyone. I was making a plan but you all had to rush and attack! Do you all know what the public will think about us? I'll try to fix this but next time ask me first." I didn't wait for their answer, I turned of the lights and went to sleep.

**AN: Okay so let me explain some stuff to you. See, Nunally is there but is in the Homeland. Anya is very OOC. I write because I feel like just putting my idea down, I don't write to entertain people. The next chapter has a shocking event so better be ready :P R&R. Also in this story Lelouch never lost his memories the Emperor of Britannia never saw him but he knows its Lelouch with his Geass and V.V. Suzaku became a round because of his ability and his skill. R&R a lot and I'll make a side chapter just for the story of Suzaku becoming a round.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'd like to thank warrior of six blades for his reviews, I really appreciate it and here is another chapter.**

"Lelouch! Get up! Lelouch!"

I woke up and saw Anya looking at me. I nearly fell of my bed, I was surprised to see Anya in my room. I don't remember being here last night. "Umm.. Anya, how did you get in? Don't take it as the wrong way, I'm happy to see you!" I hastily added. She looked at the window and the lock was broken. I sighed. "So Anya, why are you waking me up?"

"Well, Milly called an emergency student council meeting. She wants everyone there. I was going there but thought that you'd be asleep still so I decided to drag you off your bed."

"Fine, sheesh. Just wait here let me take a shower and freshen up a little" I went into the washroom, took a shower and freshened up. After 30 minutes I got out and saw Anya was sitting down and reading one of my chemistry books.

"Oh yeah Milly said to be there by 7:30 A.M"

"Wait a minute, it's 7:25 right now! I can't eat breakfast" I pouted. We both ran to the Student Council room to see all of the other members were already there.

"Hey look! The new couple decided to come!" Gino joked around. I knew they were never going to stop teasing about us. I saw Shirley looking at me angrily, I knew she was angry about Anya and I and she mist have found out that we both went to the "wedding".

"Since everybody is here, I need to talk about the future of Student Council" I never heard Milly serious before. "Since I'm leaving it would be best if Lelouch, the current Vice-President become the President after today. So that means there is a spot for Vice-President, I know Lelouch is too boring to make good events, so the Vice-President will have to make the events so I decided that Gino is the new Vice-President! Any objections?" She looked around and saw no objection so she continued, "I want Rivalz to stay as Secretary but I want Anya to become Treasurer. Sorry Shirley I would have chose you but Anya can keep Lelouch AND Gino from spending all the money and let's not forget about Rivalz. Shirley you also have an important job, keep the Student Council together."

We continued to talk about the future event ideas which Gino can throw when a soldier came in, went to Gino and whispered something into his ear and left.

"Well, that soldier came in and gave this letter and said to give it to Lelouch Lamperouge" Gino said. I was surprised; a letter for me? I took the letter, opened it slowly because it could be a bomb, I read the information given on the letter and was shocked. I was so shocked I dropped the letter on the ground.

"What happened Lelouch?" Milly questioned. She picked up the letter and read it out loud, "_Dear Lelouch Lamperouge, I am honored to say that I am inviting you to be in the Knights of The Rounds, the elite soldiers who serve directly under me, Charles Zi Britannia. My son Schnizel, the second prince of Britannia has shown a video of your piloting skills using the Tristan. I was impressed to see you defeat 300 knightmare frames in a matter of minutes. I understand that you know the Knight of Three and the Knight of Six, please tell them your answer. Lelouch Lamperouge, do you accept the invitation to be a part of the Knights of The Rounds?" _Milly finished reading the letter.

Everyone was shocked also Shirley was staring at me wide eyed. The Emperor knows that I am his son but he is playing my game, if he wasn't he would've wrote Lelouch Vi Britannia. I didn't know what to say.

"Wait I thought that Lelouch was hopeless at Physical Activities" Shirley exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought that too but I saw what happened that day, he took down three soldiers with martial arts and has you read he took down three hundred knightmare frames in a matter of minutes. " Suzaku walked in the room with a cup of coffee. "All three of us saw what happened"

"I think Lelouch would be a very good Round" Anya said. I saw Shirley's eyebrow twitch after Anya said that.

"Me too, I saw his skill" Gino agreed.

"Well if you all think I would be a good round then I accept." Everybody started to talk again about me being a round. I was thinking about how would this affect my plan of conquering Britannia. My phone rang and I excused myself. I answered the phone and it was Kallen. "Yes Kallen?"

"Zero, the Black Knights have found out that your a Britannian, they are in uproar they don't accept you as their leader anymore. Oghi is the leader now. THey don't know how you look though. It seems like one of the Black Knights had some information and shared it with the rest of the leaders. They are announcing to the media that you died in a mission" Kallen said.

"Hmm... they don't realize that the only reason the Black Knights is there was because of me. However, I have other business than being Zero. Kallen listen, from now on I don't know you. Erase me from your memories."

"Okay Zero, and thank you Lelouch for creating the Black Knights."

I ended the call and went back inside, I saw the same scene which I saw before I answered Kallen's call. I turned on the TV and went to the news channel. "Hey listen to this!" I yelled.

_We have important information that Zero died on a mission, we get this information from the Black Knights itself. Tune in later for more updates with Zero's death. This is Sakura TV_!

"Wow, Zero's dead huh...Well now we don't have to worry about him" Gino said.

"Yes but the Black Knights are still there" I said. Suzaku walked in again and said, "I just talked to Bismark, the Knight of One and he passed on the message about your response to him and the Emperor has decided that your rank will be given on the day of the Knighting Ceremony. The Ceremony is two days from now."

"Thank you Suzakau"

"I'm going to start my job next week so I could host a party for you, Lelouch." Milly was practically bouncing up and down.

**AN: I'm not sure about this chapter and where this story is going I might chuck this chapter however I like the idea of Lelouch becoming a round he gets to be with Anya more and it adds more drama and I'm trying to keep it original.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is another chapter!**

**Two Days Later, Day of the Ceremony**

Everybody was getting ready for my Ceremony. Anya came up to me, hugged me and gave a peck on my cheek, "I can see you more when you become a round" That was true, I could get to see Anya nearly whole the day if I become a round. That was one of the good things of me becoming a Round. We just landed in the homeland, everybody knew there was going to be a new Round. The ceremony was going to start in a few minutes so I decided to head to the Ceremony Hall. I was worried because I didn't know what my Father was planning, he knows that I am Lelouch Vi Britannia however he doesn't tell anyone of my identity. The ceremony was going to start and the front guard said, "Please welcome Lord Lelouch Lamperouge"

I walked in front of the Emperor and bowed to him, I gritted my teeth. Bowing to a man who didn't care for his own children.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, you have been chosen to be a Knight of The Round. Do you accept the responsibilities of a Knight? Do you pledge your loyalty to me and me only?" The emperor asked.

"Yes milord."

"Then I dub thee as the Knight of... Two!"

I was shocked, my father was offering me the second highest Knight.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, Knight of Two; do you accept?"

"Yes milord" I bowed my head.

"Then stand and look at Britannia!"

I stood up and did what the Emperor told me to do. After the formalities were over, the Court came up and greeted me. However the Emperor had disappeared. I weaved my way throughout the crowd and got to my friends, the members of the Student Council, the only member who wasn't there was Shirley, she seemed to be a lot more distant to me. "Gino, Anya and Suzaku are you alright with me being the Knight Of Two? Answer me truthfully."

"We told you at the Student Council room that we were fine with you being a Round, we knew that you were going to be the Knight of Two because Bismark informed us." Gino answered.

Anya came and gave me a peck on the cheek, "That is my answer."

I smiled, I get to see Anya a lot now.

"Come on Lelouch, let us introduce you to the other Knights!" Gino jumped off to a corridor. He opened the door and I saw the Rounds standing there in front of me.

"Well, you know the Knight of One, Bismark he was standing beside the Emperor" Gino introduced me to all of the other knights and they were pretty pleased to see me.

"And guys, this is Lelouch, Anya's boyfriend and Knight of Two" He introduced me to the Knights. However when Gino said the part of Anya's Boyfriend their eyeballs nearly popped out. Anya and my heads were red as a tomato. I decided to ignore them and started to inspect my uniform and it was pretty cool. However my my colors were Black and Red.

"Well, Bimsark told me that I would be helping you both out in Area 11 however I have to first go ask Loyld for a Custom Knightmare. So, we will be staying for a few more days. I'm going to go to Loyld right now." I walked out of the room and sneaked past all the guests.

"Wait!" I looked back and saw Anya running to me. "I want to talk to you, let me accompany you to Loyld."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know the truth. Last night I had a dream of a boy who looked exactly like you in a way younger state. We were best friends. I went through my electronic diary and saw that there is a picture of that boy who was in my dream. I want to know the truth Lelouch, are you the little kid from my dream, Lelouch Vi Britannia?" I was thrown off that she found all of that through a dream. I knew there was no escape from this and I just don't feel right about lying to Anya.

I sighed and replied, "Yes, Anya I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, I used to hang out with you everyday. However I didn't want anybody to know abut my identity." She widened her eyes and it clicked to me that she thinks that I don't trust her. "No, I don't mean in a way that I don't trust you I was going to tell you my real identity but I never thought it would be this early. However I am happy that you know." I waited for her response. However it never came. Today a lot of surprising things happened however what happened next was the most surprising one ever. Anya kissed me straight, I was surprised but I kissed her back.

"Was that enough for an answer Lelouch?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Lelouch its funny that I fell in love with you when we were younger and how I fell for you now. Lelouch, no matter how many lives, how many times I will always love you."

I smiled at what she said, I got the message she was saying, she will always be mine and I will always be hers. It was on of the happiest days of my life, finally I didn't need to hide that I was a prince to Anya.

"AHh, look who is here! The newly appointed Knight of Two. I knew you would come here for a knightmare frame. So lets go straight to business. Do you have a design in mind or do you want me to make it with my design?" Loyld hopped around me which started to make me a little uncomfortable.

"Yes Loyld, I do have a design which I have in mind." I replied to his numerous questions. I handed him the blueprint of the Knightmare Frame I wanted it to be, I wanted the Knightmare to be called Devastation.

"Interesting...I think I can have this in 3 days.."

"I want it in two Loyld"

"Well then let me start working."

Anya and I walked out of Loyld's work station to let him tinker with his toys.

**AN: That is where I'm going to leave it for today, I might be creating another sotry which has a differnet part, instead of him being a round. Also just to inform you guys, I'm going to only write LelouchXAnya Fanfiction. I might be starting another fanfiction but that will purely be about Lelouch and Anya's relationship.**


	8. Authors Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I know I haven't been posting for a while and I do have an explanation! I have been writing new stories and I have been writing a lot of more chapters to this story but I haven't had the chance to post any of them and I have been busy on other extraculiar activities and I have been busy with my life. Don't worry I won't be quitting Fanfiction. So just hold on and I am very happy with all the follows and favourites I have been getting. So a new chapter is coming today or tomorrow. Thanks!

-Authour (Your friend)


	9. ADOPTION NOTICE

**Authors Note: Hey, I know everybody hates Authors Notes but I promise this will be the last AN in this story. Well you all must have figured out already what this is for due to my lack of updates. I have decided to put this up for ADOPTION. I don't feel like continuing this story because I have lost my ideas for this. I don't know but what I thought in my head is finished. So if anyone wants to ADOPT it just PM me that you want to and you can adopt it. I will look forward to it.**


End file.
